1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an input device and method and, more particularly, to a device and method which uses a piezoelectric member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Use of a piezoelectric member as an input device is known. Providing a piezoelectric member behind an electronic display for haptic feedback is known.